Iced
by VegasGoddess
Summary: [D&J] Delilah and Julius are after Ice, and this time she is serious about keeping Julius and getting rid of Delilah. Will Delilah survive being plunged into ice water, and can Julius bring her back to him?


**Title:** Iced

**Summary:** Delilah and Julius are after Ice once again, and this time, she's serious about keeping Julius and getting rid of Delilah.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them... please no suing me! I'm too young to sue!!

**A/N:** Okay, this was written during my period of total and complete 'Delilah and Julius' obsession last summer, and having an odd liking for Ice and the season finale. So, my mind went into overdrive and this is what it spit out.

**

* * *

****Iced**

"Say goodbye to your girlfriend, cutie!" shouted Ice as she strapped Delilah onto a torpedo.

"No, not Delilah!" shouted Julius, who was being held by two of Ice's henchmen. "Ice," he begged. "Ice, don't kill her. Kill me instead of her. Please. I'll do anything you want! Just… just don't hurt her!"

Ice only laughed. "Oh you silly boy, I would never take you in her place, you're too cute, and you're the one I want. Delilah, on the other hand, is the one I want dead. Once she's gone, you'll be perfectly fine. I won't let you go, but you'll be okay. That's a promise." She laughed again. "A promise that you'll be mine forever!"

She turned her back on him to make sure Delilah was securely chained to the torpedo. "Now Delilah, before you go, I have one last thing to say to you," she said, smirking.

She walked over to where Julius was being held, and put her head on his chest, and wrapped her arms around his waist. Julius tried to wiggle away from her, but the henchmen held tight. Julius put his head down, not being able to look at Delilah with another girl all over him.

"I'm sure Julius will be perfect to me, as he probably would have been to you. But you know," she continued, smirking still. "Since you never decided to do anything about your feelings for one another, we'll never know. It's kind of too bad, living a loveless life, with no family, or anything…"

Delilah's calm face soon became contorted with anger about the jab about her family. Ice snuggled even closer to Julius, who tried to have as little contact with her as possible, but she just kept pressing closer.

"Oh, and of course, no Julius!" she shrieked, letting him go and pressing down the red 'release' button. The torpedo shot out through the tube, into the ice cold, glacier-fed water, and out of sight.

And she was gone. The girl Julius loved, trusted, and could have had everything with, gone. Just like that. And there was nothing he could do. Delilah would never survive that, no matter how great of a spy she was.

Ice laughed her cold-hearted laugh and turned back to look at him. "Let him go and leave," she commanded. The henchmen dropped him and left the room.

Julius was so devastated and heartbroken that all his strength had suddenly left him the moment he hit the ground. He sunk down to his knees, with his head in his hands, and began to cry.

"Ice," he managed to stammer out. "What have you done?"

* * *

As Delilah was shooting through the freezing cold water, she could feel her body beginning to freeze. _I'm going to die down here,_ she thought. _And there isn't anything_ _anyone can do for me. Julius is the best spy I've ever met, but even he can't save me… no_ _one can_. 

She could feel her confidence running dangerously low.

Julius's image flashed into her brain. _Julius…_ she thought. _Even after eleven_ _years, I never told him how much I love him, and now he'll never know. Why, why didn't_ I _tell him?_

She could feel her heart breaking inside of her. _If I get out of here alive, I'll tell_ _him just how much I love him,_ she thought, making the promise to herself, and to Julius.

It was then that the torpedo slammed into an underwater iceberg, shooting a painful jolt through her body and ice cold water into her lungs.

* * *

"You!" Julius shouted at Ice, his strength coming back to him in large, angry flashes. "You killed Delilah!" 

As he said it, he knew it was true. There was no way anyone could survive that. Not even Delilah. A little voice in his head tried to tell him otherwise, that she was still alive, but his logical sense told him she was really gone.

He would never see her beautiful face, hear her voice or hold her again. His life as he had known it was over.

Now, he would put all of his strength and energy into taking down Ice, and every other person they had battled, in memory of Delilah, and all she had done for him, and everyone else in her life. He would also make it his personal goal to find Delilah's body. _And,_ he thought, _If there is even the slightest chance of finding her alive, I will tell her once and for all that I love her._

Delilah was slowly sinking into unconsciousness, the water seeping into her lungs not helping. She knew how quickly hypothermia and death would come after unconsciousness set in. _I need to get off this torpedo, and stay awake!_ she told herself.

She'd been fumbling with the chains ever since Ice had locked her onto the torpedo, but she was no further now than she'd been at the beginning.

_I need to get out of_ _here!_ she screamed to herself in her head, not daring to open her mouth, for fear of letting more water in. She struggled and struggled, trying to break free. Each minute gone by was a minute closer to death. The voice in her head cried out once more, _I can't die, I won't die, and I won't leave Julius!_

After a short period of struggling, one of her hands came free. _Yes_' she thought, looking upwards, toward what she hoped was the surface. She could see some sort of light and it gave her hope.

**OoOoOoO**

Julius's strength was now back in full force, fuelled by his fury towards Ice, and his shattered heart. "Ice," he said. "You've got a _very_ big appointment with justice!!"

He then went to attack her, kicking and punching every bit of her he could find. Her henchmen were the fighters, and Ice had told them to leave.

With her fighters gone, Ice was very vulnerable, especially now, with a very, _very_ angry and upset Julius. And even Ice knew that when Julius was upset, you didn't mess around with him. The only person who could completely control him was Delilah, but she was gone.

Ice was quickly having second thoughts about killing her, for Julius would never again be the same caring and loving guy he was with her around, and she should have known that. She should have known that Delilah was the only one his heart would ever love, and there was nothing she could do to change that. And she didn't want a grumpy and depressed guy around, no matter who he was, or how cute.

"Look, Julius," she began. "Can't we talk this out…? I'll let you go, and I'll never bother you, and I'll help you find a new girl, a better, more caring girl."

The last comment about a different girl was enough to throw Julius over the edge. "No!" he shouted, still attempting to attack her. "You killed her, and now I will make you pay. And about another girl?" he asked. "Never. I will never _be_ with anyone else, nor will I want to be _with_ someone else. Delilah was the most caring girl, Delilah was… Delilah was…" his voice trailed away with sadness. "Perfect," he whispered sadly. "Perfect."

He couldn't take talking to Ice about Delilah anymore, so he decided to finish her. With just a couple more punches, she was down. He walked away from her, not being able to look at the murderer.

He knew she'd be out for quite a while, so he went to call Al back at the Academy. "Al, it's Julius."

"Hey kiddo, how's it going in like, Antarctica, man?" Al answered.

"Delilah – Delilah was," Julius tried to explain, but couldn't.

"Delilah's what man? We can't help you or her without knowing what happened. Where is she?" Al answered.

"She – Ice strapped her to a torpedo – and shot her into the water," Julius finished, his voice cracking.

"Dude! Bad voogum, man, bad voogum!! We'll try and send back-up ASAP, man, but I don't know. How long has she been underwater?" Al said.

"I don't know, maybe a half an hour," Julius answered.

"Julius, you know it takes the average person fifteen minutes -"

"Yeah Al, I know how long it takes. But Delilah's not average. She's not average at all." Julius strained very hard not to show how upset he was in his voice, but it seemed to show through anyway.

"Ahh, I see." Al said, with a knowing tone in his voice.

"See what?" asked Julius, although he was pretty sure that Al now knew what he had been trying to keep to himself for a very long time.

"Never mind, kiddo. I don't know how long it'll take for us to get you some like, back-up. Ice shut down the entire planet's sources. Everything is gone. Water, electrical, you name a source, and it's down, kiddo. She even shut the Academy down. But we'll send back-up like as soon as we can, man. As for you, kiddo do what you have to do to get her back, but don't get hurt, okay?" Al finished, and hung up.

**OoOoOoO**

Delilah's hands were now both free, and she was struggling immensely to get herself all the way out. As she pushed and tugged with what little energy she had left, she could feel more water still seeping into her lungs. She kept going until she was completely free.

She swam towards the light, hoping the break the surface. But, instead of hitting fresh air, she hit a sheet of ice. _No!_ she shouted to herself. _I worked incredibly hard to_ get _out, and now this!?_

She began pounding on the ice, hoping someone would hear her. _But who's_ going _to hear me all the way up in Antarctica?_ she asked herself. _No one else lives here. The_ _only people here are Ice, her henchmen and Julius. No one is going to hear me… and if they do, chances are, they'll be an unfriendly face._ She hoped with all her heart that Julius would find her in time.

Julius ran outside after his phone call with Al, and began to look for Delilah. He used his GPS tracker to try and find her, but through all the snow and freezing water, her tracker was shot. He couldn't find her on the system at all. "Delilah," he called out. "Delilah! Where are you? Dee? Can you hear me? If you can, please answer me!"

That's when he heard it, the faint, almost impossible noise of someone beating on something. He tried his hardest to follow the noise, which didn't prove to be that difficult, because there were no other noises to ignore.

He quickly came to the source of the noise. It was a large stretch of thin ice. "I'm not going on that, I'll die!" exclaimed Julius. After deciding that he _wasn't_ going on the ice, he heard a new sound. A sort of muffled voice. "Dee? Is that you?" Julius called out again. He walked hesitantly onto the ice. The voice was getting louder.

Delilah was in the absolute edge of unconsciousness when she saw someone coming closer. _Please, please let it be Julius,_ was her last thought before going unconscious.

Julius looked down through the ice to see an unconscious Delilah, slowly sinking back down into the water. "DELILAH!" he shouted, after realizing that it was her under the ice.

He quickly began to hack away at the ice, and was grateful to have found her under such thin ice. But those thoughts were quickly overshadowed by the possibility that he could also fall in. He tried not to think about that as he put the rope he had made around Delilah's waist, the only body part still relatively above water.

He pulled her up and out of the water, into his exhausted arms. She was unconscious, frozen and shaking. Her lips were blue and frozen when he touched them with his fingers.

"Delilah… I need to get you somewhere warm," he said, looking around. All he saw was snow and Ice's fortress. "Definitely not the fortress," he muttered to himself. He looked around again, and came up with an idea. "An igloo," he said, smiling in spite of himself.

He turned to look at Delilah lifeless body. "Just like you made for me." He then removed her frozen parka from her shoulders, placed his around her shoulders and laid her back down. "Dee… it'll only be a little while. I promise… just hang I there, you'll be okay, I won't let you down…" his voice trailed away as he began to work.

**OoOoOoO**

In just over an hour, Julius had constructed a working igloo, with a warm fire going inside of it. He gently lifted Delilah up, and carried her into the igloo. He then removed his parka from around her shoulders, and hesitantly removed four of the five layers of clothing she was wearing. He left on her leggings and long-sleeved shirt as they were wet but not frozen.

Julius thought, even wet and frozen, in grubby layering clothes, that Delilah still looked beautiful. And he planned on letting her know when she awoke.

After removing her clothes, he decided to also put his own shirt on her as well, for extra warmth. Soon after putting his shirt over her shoulders, he put his parka back onto his now bare chest, with his arms wrapped around Delilah's lifeless body, which was in his lap and her head resting heavily against his chest.

After twenty minutes of sitting with her on his lap and rubbing her hair, he got no response, and began to cry once more. "Delilah, will you please wake up? Please? Dee… I'm sorry I let you get strapped to that torpedo, I won't let it happen again, I promise. Dee, you can't leave me, I don't know what I'd do if you left… Without you, I'm nothing," he whispered.

He thought he felt her shudder against him, so he looked down at her, hoping to see her beautiful smiling face. But all he saw was a cold, pale and silent Delilah.

Julius could not take seeing her like this, and he didn't know what to do. His spirits were lifting bit by bit because he knew she wasn't dead, for she was slowly but surely warming up against him.

He pulled her closer and began to stroke her hair again. "Dee, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm going to tell you what I've tried to tell you a million times."

He had her wrapped up in a tiny ball on his lap, with his arms wrapped around her tightly and protectively. He took a big breath before carrying on. "Delilah, the reason you can't die is because well… I love you. Delilah Devonshire, I love you. And without you, I would die. Now please, please wake up!" With still no response, he began to cry into her hair again.

Delilah shuddered and her eyes slowly fluttered open, and what she was looking at was something she thought she'd never be this close to. Her head was resting against Julius's bare chest, and his arms were holding her close.

She couldn't remember ever feeling this happy or this comfortable around him. Or being this close to him. She lifted her head up off of his chest to look at him. "J-J-Julius?" she stammered.

Julius took his face out of her hair to look down at Delilah. It took him a moment to recognize that she was awake and talking to him again.

He looked down at her and realized that she was awake. "Delilah! You're awake! Oh my God, you're okay! Dee!" he exclaimed, hugging even tighter than he had been before.

Delilah looked at Julius more closely, and saw that there were tears falling from his pale face. "Julius?" she asked. "Are you crying? What happened?" She looked around and saw that they were in an igloo. "Why are we in an igloo?"

Julius quickly wiped away his tears before she could see them. She then stood up abruptly, and almost toppled over before Julius caught her by the hand and pulled her back down into his arms. She didn't resist his grip but continued to ask questions. "Why aren't you wearing your shirt? Where is it? What happened?"

It was then she realized why Julius wasn't wearing a shirt. _She _was wearing it. It felt warm and soft, just like she always imagined it would. But her other questions remained unanswered. "Julius?" she asked. "Could I have some answers please?"

Julius leaned over her towards the fire, and came back with a hot chocolate in his hands. "Here," he said, handing it to her. "Drink up, and I'll explain what happened." She leaned back into him as he began to talk.

"We're in Antarctica, we were fighting Ice, she was planning to take over the world by releasing a computer virus into the world's banking systems that would have… _frozen_… everyone's accounts." He laughed at his own joke.

Delilah just playfully elbowed him in the stomach. "Carry on, please," she said, but couldn't help laughing at his lame joke with him.

"Sorry," Julius answered, and carried on. "She strapped you to a torpedo and shot you into the water." Delilah shuddered and Julius began to stroke her hair again. "I took her out, and came looking for you. I found you underneath the ice, unconscious a few hours ago. I built an igloo for you, like you did for me last year in the Yukon, when I fell through the lake."

Delilah smiled and blushed at the same time, recalling that happy, sad and somewhat awkward memory. Julius blushed as well, but looked down to see her smiling face.

"Hey, it's glad to see your beautiful smiling face," he said smiling. "And after pulling you from the freezing cold water, I felt it necessarily to remove most of your frozen clothes -" They both blushed again and looked away from each other until Julius felt it safe to speak again. "But since you were wearing a lot of layers, your shirt and leggings were wet but not frozen so I left them on. I also put my shirt on so you wouldn't be freezing. And then I sat with you wrapped up in my shirt trying to wake you up. And that's basically it."

Delilah pulled her body back to look at his bare chest in front of her, until Julius shivered a bit. She leaned back into him, and said, "Oh, sorry Jules."

He smiled and looked down at her and said, "I wasn't cold, I'm just – just happy you're back."

Delilah gave him a look that he read to say 'I don't believe you,' but she didn't press on what he was not telling her. She then leaned away from him and sat on the snow. She looked pleased with the explanations Julius had given her but he could tell there was still something bothering her. "Dee, what's wrong?"

She looked away from him and said, "I was unconscious. And you woke me up. It usually takes a medical professional to wake an unconscious person up… and you're not a medical professional, no offence. So what happened? How did you wake me up? Could you tell me?"

He looked at her and said, "Sure. But you have to come back here." He put his arms out in front of him, inviting her to a hug. She caved and sat back down in front of him.

He put his arms around her again and began to stroke her hair. As he was hugging her, he felt her arms slowly making their way around his chest. He was holding her the same way he had been before, but then it had been a cold, lifeless body. Now, though, it was a body full of life, hugging him back. He took a deep breath before saying, "I don't know if what I said to you is what woke you up -"

Delilah interrupted him and said, "Will you please, please just tell me?" She had an urgency in her voice that Julius had never heard before. It alarmed him a bit, so he quickly carried on.

Julius took another deep breath and said, "What I told you was that… I – I love you. And – and without you, I don't know what I'd do." He really, really hoped that she felt the same way, because if she didn't, he had just blown their whole relationship, no matter how either of them looked at it. His head exploded with images of Delilah asking Al to break their team up, get a new partner, and the very worse, leave the Academy, and him behind. His head was so full of his worse nightmares that he didn't notice Delilah had tightened her grip on him.

"Julius," she whispered into his ear. He wasn't listening to her. "Julius," she said again, louder. His eyes snapped open, like he had just woken up.

"Dee," he said, looking away. "I – I –"

She placed a finger on his lips and said, "Shh, Jules listen to me." He stopped stammering when she touched his lips with her finger to quiet him. "Listen to what I have to say, okay?" she said. He nodded and she took a deep breath before saying, "I love you too. I always have."

His face went blank and she removed her finger from his lips. It took him a moment to figure out what she had said. "You, you love me?" he asked stunned. "You really do?"

She smiled and nodded. "I thought I would never see you again. When I was strapped to that torpedo, all I could think of was you. And how much I love you. And how much we had never gotten the chance to do. Like this," she said, before kissing him softly.

When Julius broke the kiss, he said, "That was what I've really been trying to tell you. That I loved you. And I think that was a very good way."

He let go of her and walked over to where the fire was still burning. He took Delilah's now dry clothes off of the makeshift drying rack he had made and handed them to her. "I need to call Al. He said our back-up was supposed to be coming, but I don't know if they ever did," he told her. "I'll be outside and you can get dressed, okay?"

She stood up and took her clothes from him. "Thanks," she said kissing him on the cheek.

"Always," he answered, smiling. He then walked out of the igloo, leaving Delilah to get dressed.

When he stepped outside, he called Al. The phone rang three or four times before Al answered.

"Hey Al," Julius said. "How are you doing?"

"Hey kiddo," Al said. "You sound a lot happier man, than you were before. Find Delilah?"

"Yes, I did. And I nursed her back to health," Julius answered, not being able to keep the smile off of his face as Delilah emerged out of the igloo, with his shirt in her hands.

"Awesome, dude! Did you tell her?" Al asked.

"Tell her what?" Julius asked as Delilah came up behind him and put a hand on his chest.

"Dude, if you don't know what I'm talking about, then you are like, totally hopeless in this whole relationship thing," Al answered, laughing.

Although Julius had a pretty good idea about what Al was talking about, he did not want to talk about it with Delilah standing there. "Look Al, I'll come by your office later and we'll talk, okay?" Julius asked as he put an arm around Delilah's waist. "Oh, and where's our back-up? Have they taken Ice away yet?"

"Julius, kiddo, Ice and her henchmen were brought in over an hour ago. The back-up couldn't find you, so they left. We've been waiting for you to call. But Scarlett's already sent for you two. But it seems we have an issue, so you'll have to wait a couple of, like hours, man. That's not a problem, is it?" Al asked.

Julius looked at Delilah before answering. "It's not a problem Al, not a problem at all." He took Delilah's hand and started to lead her back towards the igloo.

"Alright then, kiddo. See you in a few hours. Also, tell Delilah everyone will be happy to here of her safe return, okay? And," he paused. "If you did tell Delilah what I think you did, keep your head on straight. Do not make a mess out of this. Because spies that are head over heels for each other usually pay more attention to their partner than to their missions. And we don't want that happening, because you will be split up, man. So keep it together."

"I know, Al, I know. Keep our heads on straight." Julius decided to move their conversation to an ending point, because talking about Delilah made him nervous. "Al, I have to go. My batteries are dying. See you back at the Academy, okay?" He hung up and turned to look at Delilah.

She smiled and took his hands in hers. They felt warm and soft. "So, when's our plane coming?" she asked.

"Al said a couple of hours. And, they've already taken Ice and her henchmen away. They must have come earlier, while you were still unconscious."

Delilah let go of Julius's hands and turned around. She began muttering and Julius could see her getting mad.

"Dee -" Julius said, putting his hands on her shoulders. She was getting so mad that she began to shake and then began to cry.

"Julius," she said, not turning around. "Julius," she said again, but much louder and with more urgency in her voice.

"Shh, Dee, I'm here," he said, stepping in front of her and putting his hands on her arms. She was sobbing now, and Julius had no idea what was wrong with her. He led her back into the igloo and sat her down. "Dee, what's wrong?"

She stopped crying and said, "Julius, I thought I would never see you again. I thought I was leaving you behind, all alone, and now I'm afraid to leave you for even just a little bit."

"Dee, you don't have to worry about that anymore. We always had each other's backs, but now we also have each other's hearts." Julius's eyes welled up with tears again, and before he had a chance to wipe them away they began to fall. He looked away from her to rid them from his face before she saw.

"Hey," Delilah said quietly. "Look at me." She turned his head so he was looking directly at her. "Let the tears fall." The more he tried to stop them, the harder and faster they fell. "I love that you're crying," she said. He looked up at her, with a question in his eyes. "It just means that you love me more than anyone could. And that, Julius is the best thing in the world."

He was still mildly embarrassed and turned away. She gently pushed his head back towards her, so she was looking at him again. She pushed his hair back out of his face and said, "This relationship will be full of honesty and no secrets, right?" She winced as she heard her voice crack with emotion.

"Right," Julius said, as his tears finally stopped. "Honesty." He began to play with her hair. "Well I know I told you that I loved you, and I always have. But there's also something else." He took a deep breath before continuing. "When I first met you at the Academy, I knew. I knew you were the one I loved, and would fall in love with. I loved you right away, and fell _in love_ with you shortly after that."

He could tell by the huge smile on Delilah's face that she felt the same way. And that, he smiled to himself, was all _he_ would ever need.

* * *

The End!


End file.
